Falsa pecadora
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Ellas decían que para llegar al cielo primero habría que atravesar el infierno. Y así había sido. [—Komori Yui, ¿finalmente aceptarás tus crímenes?] Porque Dios había puesto a prueba su fe.
1. I

**Título:** Falsa pecadora

 **Sumary:** Ellas decían que para llegar al cielo primero habría que atravesar el infierno. Y así había sido.

—Komori Yui, ¿finalmente aceptarás tus crímenes?

Porque Dios había puesto a prueba su fe.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos, Angst, Drama.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Yui ni Diabolik Lovers me pertenecen, tristemente :(

 **O**

 **O**

 **I. Pecadora**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Desde que era tan sólo una pequeña niña siempre había escuchado de aquella leyenda que solían contarles las monjas del convento antes de dormir, para apaciguar los lamentos de huérfanos como ella, clamando por los padres que no tenían y probablemente jamás habrían de tener.

Ellas decían que para llegar al cielo primero habría que atravesar el infierno, con calma, justo antes de arropar el cadáver de un niño a su lado que había muerto hace apenas unas horas pues no podían deshacerse del cuerpo hasta la mañana siguiente por lo menos, y quizás tendría que terminar con los otros en el jardín.

Solían relatar que sólo un alma noble y completamente pura podría resistirse a las tentaciones y atravesar las trece puertas del infierno sin mancharse con el pecado. Y es por eso que debían ser siempre correctos y educados, o su espíritu terminaría ardiendo en las llamas eternas junto a los pobres desgraciados que habían muerto sin un sacrosanto bautizo o haber pagado adecuadamente su diezmo.

Luego la peste se había llevado a varias de ellas junto a casi todos sus compañeros de orfanato.

Yui había crecido creyendo que era un castigo divino, como todos en el convento. Algunos monaguillos más osados se atrevieron a mencionar una venganza por parte de las brujas gracias a la matanza de sus demoniacos aliados, los gatos y fueron escarmentados.

Los años que había vivido en ese lugar, en aquello que consideró su hogar le hicieron pensar que era una privilegiada de Dios. Las monjas, a pesar de su educación estricta, y en ocasiones violenta, siempre hablaban de cómo ella era la única mujer que lograría salir invicta de los infiernos y vencer a la tentación.

Yui sonreía, porque creía que era la manera de mostrarle el cariño del que carecían todos sus golpes y correctivos.

Ella… sinceramente lo creía.

—Komori Yui, ¿finalmente aceptarás tus crímenes?

Pero Dios había puesto a prueba su fe.

—¡Se lo juro, madre superiora, que yo no he hecho nada! —declaró al borde del llanto. —Yo, realmente…

—Guarda silencio —ordenó.

Sus ojos llorosos la miraron en absoluto silencio, dispuesta a obedecer.

No lo entendía, no era capaz de comprender nada. Su mente se mantenía repitiendo el recuerdo de su padre, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, acercándose bruscamente a su rostro y uniendo sus labios en un beso ardoroso que no supo detener.

—Que decepción — Masculló con asco la mujer. —Tú, de quién teníamos tantas esperanzas, a quién educamos como una mujer dedicada a nuestro señor, siendo una ramera hipócrita, capaz de seducir y engañar a un siervo de Dios con la tentación de la carne…—exclamó furiosa. —¡A alguien que te crío como un padre!

—¡Pero yo no…!

—¡Dije que guardaras silencio!

Una bofetada cruzó su rostro, lanzándola despiadadamente al suelo, y tras ella, cada una de las mujeres que consideró su familia siguieron su ejemplo, despedazando con saña la piel de su rostro ante la fuerza y constancia de sus palmas contra sus mejillas.

Y ella solo pudo verlas, esperando resignadamente a que acabaran, con sus ojos llorosos, con el joven y destrozado rostro, con su camisón antes blanco y virginal desgarrado en su pecho y vientre bajo, incapaz de negar su pecado.

Había sido profanada.

Aun cuando su cuerpo sucio y desnudo había sido dejado en la oscuridad de su habitación, su mente seguía en aquél momento, anclada a ese lugar, recordando el susurro obsceno de su voz murmurándole al oído y siendo recorrida una y otra vez por las manos sagradas del padre que ella amó.

Pecó de ingenua, pecó de idiota.

Permitió al _enemigo_ tomar parte de ese acto divino de la creación en uno de los hijos elegidos y atormentó al hombre detrás del siervo con su cuerpo indecente. Había sido su culpa por no detenerlo, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir asco de sí misma y del que la tocó.

Merecía cada tormento, cada desprecio. _Jamás podría olvidarlo._

Entre lágrimas agradeció que ellas la llevaran a su redención.

Con la última orden de aquella mujer que consideró su madre, fue apaleada hasta morir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Sé que no he actualizado muchas otras historias como para subir una nueva pero en verdad quería publicarla xD Nunca en mi vida estaría a favor de que una víctima se culpara, pero lo último, aparte de ser necesario para la trama, viene de la fecha en que está ambientada.

En esos años era común que los conventos fueran más un prostíbulo para los padres que verdaderos templos, muchas veces las monjas ejercían de prostitutas para ellos y la creencia general era de que se trataba de un "ritual" para "purificarlas", y a quién se oponía la mataban a golpes, por eso Yui se siente culpable, en ese tiempo (e increíblemente todavía hoy en día) se pensaba que los hombres tenían "necesidades" que no podían controlar y las mujeres eran las culpables por "tentarlos", como si fueran animalitos incapaces de pensar, los pobrecillos ¬.¬

Bueno, que me extiendo mucho xD Andaré actualizando otras historias esta semana, solo que termine los capítulos porque todos los tengo a medias o sin editar, llevaba mucho rato sin escribir y nada me parece, siento que son horribles.


	2. II

**Título:** Falsa pecadora

 **Sumary:** Ellas decían que para llegar al cielo primero habría que atravesar el infierno. Y así había sido.

—Komori Yui, ¿finalmente aceptarás tus crímenes? Porque Dios había puesto a prueba su fe.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, Limme, Lemon, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos, Angst, Drama.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Yui ni Diabolik Lovers me pertenecen, tristemente :(

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **II. Entre sueños y pesadillas.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Bienvenida al infierno, Yui…_

Las luces de la mañana le obligaron a abrir rauda sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía como jamás en su vida, un pesar tan agonizante que dudaba que pudiera existir comparación alguna en el mundo y su cuerpo ardía en áreas repartidas por toda su piel. Sentía que cada miembro de su cuerpo era demasiado pesado como para soportar levantarlo, pero de alguna manera ignoró todo y se levantó de la fría piedra que fungía como su cama.

La visión de un cálido amanecer la distrajo algunos momentos de todo, más tuvo que concentrarse rápidamente en despegar sus párpados debido a las lagañas secas que los unían y que se sentían como agujas sobre la sensible piel, todo gracias a la extenuante noche de lágrimas que había tenido la desgracia de vivir.

Yui suspiró un momento, para luego sentir como aquellas memorias desgarradoras la atacaban sin piedad, mostrándole la muerte que acababa de vivir. Se revisó extenuante de la cabeza a los pies sin encontrar ni rastro de golpe o marca, sintiendo el alivio de creer que lo vivido había sido producto de sus más terribles pesadillas.

Se vistió como siempre, cubierta completamente por la rauda tela incómoda, pensando vagamente en el poco tiempo que tenía de haberse ganado aquél título y hábito de novicia. La sensación de unas manos masculinas recorriéndola le trajo de vuelta el malestar y las ganas de vomitar, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no era real, no había nada en su cuerpo que pudiera comprobarlo más allá de esa sensación dolorosa. Su cuerpo permanecía impecable y libre de marcas, por lo que era imposible que algo tan _asqueroso_ como aquello hubiera sucedido.

 _Probablemente fueron los nervios_ , se dijo. Aunque jamás había soñado con algo tan desagradable por más nerviosa que estuviera antes. Entonces pudo ver con claridad lo que había sucedido.

 _Debía ser obra del diablo_.

No había otra explicación.

Esa misma noche tomaría completa posesión de su cargo de monja y dejaría atrás sus costumbres mundanas y los pecados terrenales para entregarse completamente a su señor padre y serle fiel hasta el día de su muerte. Era probable que sus deshonrosos intentos por alejarla de su deber fueran aquellos descabellados sueños y las sensaciones que apresaban su cuerpo físico, en un vano intento de alejarla del camino de la luz y su sacrosanto destino.

En cuestión de unas horas finalmente vería su sueño cumplirse, siguiendo los consejos de las mujeres que la habían criado desde que fue abandonada en ese orfanato estaba a punto de unirse a la legión de Dios para hacer cumplir su palabra por encima de los impuros infieles que osaban desobedecerle y los blasfemos que se atrevían a alzarse en su contra. Entre las mujeres corría el extraño rumor de que las iniciadas de este año tendrían su ceremonia oficiada por un grupo excepcional de hombres de fe con los más altos cargos por lo que su recibimiento sería todavía más especial.

— _Ja, menuda idiota…_

Un eco tenebroso la despertó de su ensoñación, pero nadie la estaba acompañando en ese momento y la voz parecía ser mucho más grave que la de una mujer. Había la vaga sensación de algo maligno, asqueroso y repugnante sucediendo en su cabeza, pero era imposible, ese sitio era sagrado y estaba protegido bajo el amparo de su salvador. La misma sensación frívola de su sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero rezó en silencio para que Dios eliminara sus pensamientos antepuestos por el enemigo para sabotear su día.

Al terminar observó la posición del Sol en el horizonte y se levantó apresurada, el amanecer casi llegaba y la misa seguramente estaba casi terminada de oficiar, terminaría en la celda si no se apresuraba a ayudar en el huerto, si no es que ya recibiría una terrible paliza luego de su consagración a Dios por osar faltar al llamado divino en su propia casa.

Caminó con mayor rapidez, consciente de que no debía correr. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en la boca del estómago cuando caminaba por los aposentos, pues todas sus compañeras le miraban y le señalaban, pero no podía entender por qué.

Debido a la hora se le prohibiría tocar cualquier clase de alimento, incluso resultaba extraño que ninguna hermana hubiera acudido antes a levantarla y castigarla por estar ausente de la misa, y sobretodo que ellas anduvieran ya andando libres por el recinto. Pudo sentir los murmullos que la maldecían entre dientes, incapaces de entender del todo, incluso una de ellas le chocó el hombro y en vez de disculparse se sacudió la ropa y le miró con asco, paralizada por el miedo, la rubia pudo reconocerla como una de las mujeres que le golpearon en su sueño.

—¿¡Quién demonios te crees, asquerosa arpía, irrumpiendo con tu asquerosa presencia la casa de nuestro señor!? —le gritaron desde lejos, con un severo tono que le estremeció de terror. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus sentidos se entumecieron, lentamente pudo apreciar como su temperatura bajaba y el sudor frío recorría su piel junto a desagradables escalofríos, mientras sus oídos se saturaban con las miles de voces acusadoras e hirientes de esa pesadilla en carne viva.

Yui les miró, confusa y por poco sosteniéndose de pie, aquella frase parecía haber sido un llamado a rodearla entre todas y muy pronto estuvo acorralada por sus propias compañeras, que en vez de defenderla, parecían observarla con verdadero odio.

Una de ellas, otra de las que más claramente recordaba, se acercó e intentó abofetearla con fuerza, y le observó mientras ella se hacía cada vez más y más lenta, hasta que llegó al punto de detenerse justo frente a sus ojos, sin siquiera parpadear o moverse un milímetro más de su posición.

— _Adorable, ¿no te dan ganas de matarla…?_

Yui retrocedió, impresionada por tenerla detenida a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, percatándose algo tarde de que ahora todo lo que le rodeaba se hallaba igual de inmóvil, e inclusive parecía que el mundo repentinamente había perdido la viveza de su color.

—¿Q-Quién? —masculló, con la mandíbula tensa y los labios temblorosos, incapaz de comprender que sucedía.

No puso ninguna resistencia cuando su cara fue llevada hacia un lado sin ninguna delicadeza, sintiendo como largas uñas se incrustaban en su piel. Aquella mano que la guiaba era tan fría como su propio tacto, y los largos dedos recorriendo la piel de su rostro estremecieron de terror su pobre alma atormentada por la desesperación.

La mujer abrió sus ojos, encontrándose finalmente con la mirada más hermosa que jamás haya existido en la historia de la creación, verdes como el pasto recién alimentado con agua bendita, un rostro fino, pero claramente masculino y bien labrado, además de aquél alborotado color rojo como la sangre que enmarcaban todo en conjunto como una obra de arte exquisita, de carne viva que le estaba mirando realmente divertido con su estupor.

—Parece que finalmente puedes verme —exclamó, jugando con sus cabellos que fueron quemados ligeramente con un fuego resplandeciente exhalado de sus dedos, solo entonces pudo notar que sus colmillos lucían igual de peligrosos y había un par de estilizados cuernos ocultos entre su cabello que al principio no había logrado notar. —Bienvenida a tu propio infierno personal.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Ha sido un largo tiempo, una enorme disculpa.


End file.
